harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Deluminator
*Ron Weasley |first=''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' |latest=''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' |last= }} The Deluminator, also known as the Put-Outer, is a device used by Albus Dumbledore (the first known owner and designer of the one Deluminator known to exist) to remove light sources from the Deluminator's immediate surroundings, as well as bestow them. It looks like a standard silver cigarette lighter. Dumbledore left the Deluminator to Ron Weasley, in his will, after his death. History Albus Dumbledore's Usage In 1981, after the murders of James and Lily Potter by Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore used the Deluminator to darken Privet Drive, where the Dursley household was located. Dumbledore was expecting Rubeus Hagrid to transport the infant Harry Potter to Privet Drive, where Dumbledore would leave him at the Dursley household. Dumbledore's Deluminator allowed Hagrid to arrive with added security. In 1995, Dumbledore lent the Deluminator to Mad-Eye Moody, who used it when transporting Harry from the Dursleys' home to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix at 12 Grimmauld Place. The Deluminator again provided added security to keep Harry Potter safe, as he was a highly valued target among Lord Voldemort's supporters, and to keep the Order's headquarters secret, because these headquarters were also a highly valued target. In 1996, Dumbledore used it again to darken Privet Drive before coming to collect Harry. Ronald Weasley's Usage In 1997, the Deluminator was left to Ron Weasley in Dumbledore's will. It seemed to also act like a homing device. Whenever Hermione and Harry mentioned Ron's name, he could hear snippets of conversation before and after, even though he was far away. It then acted as a guide, leading Ron back to Harry and Hermione after he left them following an argument. In 1998, Ron Weasley used the Deluminator in the Malfoys' cellar, so that Luna Lovegood, Ollivander, Ron and Harry could see inside the cellar, releasing light that he had earlier taken from the lamps within Perkins's tent. And when Peter Pettigrew came down into the cellar, Harry told Ron to keep the lights on and leave as it is. The lights, being unable to rejoin their sources, simply remained in the room. Behind the scenes using the Deluminator for the first time after Dumbledore left it to him.]] *In its first and second appearances in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the Deluminator was called a Put-Outer. *In the film Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, the Deluminator is able to turn off electric appliances, as seen in Luchino Cafe when Ron put out the lights and the TV turned off. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ron explains that the Deluminator creates a blue light which, after entering his chest near his heart, allows him to disapparate to where his love interest (Hermione) and his best friend (Harry) are located. The ability to transport a wizard, via a light through the heart, to where his or her favourite (or most treasured) people are is curiously similar to the epitaph Dumbledore selected for his mother and sister: "Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also." *The Noble Collection sells an exact replica of the device. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' Category:Albus Dumbledore's possessions Category:Ronald Weasley's possessions Category:Objects Category:Items bequeathed in The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore